Vincuin (5e Race)
Vincuin "GET OVER HERE!" -Not actually a Vincuin, but it's from a different kind of Scorpion Physical Description Vincuin are a slightly above average height race, from between 5-6'6" feet tall. They have either black, yellow, or red exoskeletons, with small black or red eyes, which they may have between 4 and 10 of. They have large claws, and stingers, and the males have no hair, while females may rarely have hair in the same color as their exoskeleton. History Vincuin are suspected to be distant relatives of the Kancirin, that chose to live life in the deserts of the world, instead of the oceans and coasts. However, after attempting to live peacefully, a very powerful Vincuin was born, one with both skill in psionics, and blades. Her name was Athena Virgo, and she took over the Vincuin race, as their immortal queen. Now, they live as a race of raiders, eager to pillage for their one true queen, or one of her lesser duchesses. Society Vincuin are a desert-dwelling race, full of bandits, raiders, and warriors. They are nomadic, however, they typically try to stay in either deserts or hot climates. They are governed by a supreme ruler, either Athena Virgo, or one of her lesser duchesses. They are similar to the kuo-toa, in that they prefer capturing to killing. Captured races are either killed, enslaved, eaten, used as gladiators, or, rarely, released. Relationships Vincuin relationships with other races are typically a neutral hostility: You enter their turf, and you're dead meat, unless you're allies. Races that give gifts to Athena Virgo can be considered friendly, for a short period of time. Both the Kancirin and Illithids hate them, only working with them when they are required to. Vincuin Names Vincuin names used to be virtually interchangeable from the Kancirin, however, Athena Virgo hated the old system. They use a zodiac sign for the last name, and the name of either a Greek or Roman god for the first name. Male: Zeus, Mars, Apollo Female: Aphrodite, Jupiter, Hera Vincuin Traits Desert raiders, cousins of the Kancirin and Illithids, Vincuin can be terrifying if they so choose to fight. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity and Strength score increases by 1. Age. Vincuin have a much shorter lifespan than their Kancirin and Illithid bretheren. They are mature at age 5, and die at age 40-45. Duchesses can live for twice as long. Alignment. Vincuin live to serve their duchesses and queen, Vincuin are typically lawful, with a tendency towards Evil. Size. Vincuin are a bit larger than humans, but not by a large margin, and can weigh a low 100 pounds, to a high 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Quad Arms. ''You have an additional set of smaller arms. You may interact with an additional object or feature of the environment for free during your turn. You can carry an additional one-handed weapon using each of these extra arms, and you cannot use the Versatile property of weapons carried in these extra arms. You cannot use these extra arms to initiate grapples or wear shields. These hands can be used for other tasks, such as opening doors, carrying torches, using tools, or performing the somatic components of spells, without difficulty when they are not holding weapons. ''Claws. Your fingernails are sharpened by your tough exoskeleton, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. Tough Exoskeleton. ''When not wearing any armor, your AC is equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Thri-Kreen, and one language of your choice. Vincuin Subraces Duchess These Vincuins are blessed by Athena Virgo, to become similar to the Driders. However, they are not seen as cursed, as the Driders are, but instead as blessed. They appear like tan humans from the waist up, with scorpion bodies for the waist down. Most Duchesses have their secondary pair of arms removed, as they strive to be as beautiful as their leader, Athena Virgo. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Your Strength score decreases by 1. Arachnid Legs. ''Your walking speed goes from 30 to 35. Additionally, you have 35 ft. of climbing speed. ''Scorpion Follower. You may cast ''find familiar at will, however your familiar will always be a regular-sized scorpion. '''Drone These are most of the Vincuin race, and they are the most recognized as being of their kin. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Stinger. ''You have a stinger, which is a natural weapon you are proficient with. It deals 1d8 piercing damage, and has the finesse property. ''Venom. ''When you hit a target with your stinger, you can force it to make a Constitution saving throw, taking poison damage equal to your level on a failed save. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. ''Desert Dweller. ''You may cast speak with animals at will. At 3rd level, you may cast animal friendship, and you must wait until you take a long rest before you do so again. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is your Charisma score. Vinllithid Occasionally, a Vincuin may mutate to be more close to their Illithid cousins, forming tentacles on their face, and gaining psionic powers. Many female Vinllithids become Duchesses, though not all. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intellect score increases by 1. ''Natural Psionics. ''You can cast mage hand ''at will, though it is invisible when casted in this manner, and at 5th level you can cast ''levitate once per long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Telepathy. ''You have 30 feet of telepathy. Category:Hall of Shame